


Her Lips Forever

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Curses, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Morgana has to take a mournful decision...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired with the legend of Sir Gawain and Ragnell

Lady Morgana came home. Many days had passed since she left Camelot. She closed the door, lit the candle and turned away. The teardrop was stealing her cheek. Today it was ten years since she lost her beloved Morgause. She had to sacrifice her with her own hand.  
Morgana felt touch on her feet and she looked down. Aithusa was rubbing her body against Morgana's legs, purring. Morgana bowed down and caressed her dragon. "I miss her," she cried. "I miss her so much."

On that night, Morgana woke up and heard some rush. She walked to the other room and stayed at the threshold like thunderstruck. Aithusa wasn't there. Morgause was sitting on the floor instead, looking up at Morgana with adoration. Morgana's voice got stuck in her throat. "Morgana," whispered Morgause, standing up, obviously still barely believing she's back. "I love you so much, darling!"  
Morgana was standing motionless until she felt Morgause's lips on hers, then she just bit, promising herself she'll never let go. Morgause was biting hungrily, passionately, but with so much care. Yet Morgana felt tears on her face. She gazed into Morgause's wet eyes. "What is it, love?"  
Morgause was holding Morgana's hand in hers. "You have to make a choice, my dear." Morgause sobbed. Morgana kissed Morgause softly. "What choice, sweetheart?" Morgause was biting on Morgana's lips, hungrily like if the cessation of this moment had been nigh.  
Morgause kissed Morgana's palm and the brunette cupped her cheek. "I will always be with you, my love, but the hideous curse lays upon my shoulders. I've been brought back from the shores of Avalon to keep you company. Nevertheless, it's your turn to decide. Either I will be myself during the day and Aithusa at night, or vice versa." Morgana seeped her lips into Morgause's, tears sparkling in her eyes. She could not decide. Will she spend her day by Morgause's side, doing everything together like they did before, but falling asleep next to her beloved dragon, yet lacking her love, or will she spend her day petting the pale crippled dragon, but will fall asleep in Morgause's beautiful arms, kissing her scarless face and breathing her golden hair?

Morgause kept kissing Morgana's lips she missed so long... she pressed Morgana's hand, teardrop digging a line into her face. She was with her beloved one, but never able to spend the whole day with her as a woman ever again. Morgana's voice was trembling: "I - I cannot make the decision about your life, darling. I only crave for your bliss... you're the one to choose."  
As soon as these words were told, the sky turned black and the thunder roared. The raging wind was blowing through the cottage...  
And then Morgause was standing in front of Morgana, beautiful as always, the curse broken. Morgana had given her what all the women desire - power to decide of their fate - and thus cast the terrible curse away. Morgause was free as a woman, the flawless woman Morgana had fallen for many and many a year ago. And then she kissed her lips forever.


End file.
